Le monstre de mes rêves
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais d'une princesse à aimer. Alors pourquoi suis-je amoureux d'un monstre ? :GinKira, donc glauquitude, masochisme patent, et caetera...


**Titre : Le monstre de mes rêves**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : One-Shot, hurt/comfort, Point of View Kira, Yaoi**

**Pairing : Gin-Kira **

**Rating : T (lime)**

**Note de l'auteure (fana de Gin-Kira) : Mon couple préféré, dans Bleach, c'est le GinKira. C'est un duo tellement bien exploité par les fans (fanfics et fanarts) que même si Tite Kubo n'en parle quasiment pas (et n'en faitAUCUNE interprétation yaoiste) et bien le couple s'est quand même développé dans l'imaginaire collectif. Je trouve que c'est vraiment formidable, parce que c'est aussi à ça que servent les fics; même si ça dévie de l'oeuvre originale (admettons-le : jamais il n'y aura de yaoi dans Bleach) le fait que les gens s'approprient les personnages en font presque des mythes. Bref...c'est en partie pour cela que j'aime m'interesser à des trucs improbables, du genre "et si Aizen était en fait un gros bourrin" ou "et si Konamura était en fait une belle princesse tranformé par une vilaine sorcière"...ou plus prosaïquement, à des couples yaoi.**

**Tant qu'à faire, je tiens aussi à vous prévenir : ce OS est une sorte d'introspection de Kira, où en fait il est assez peu question de Gin au final (bien qu'il soit bel et bien le 'monstre' dont il est question dans le titre). Donc, navrée, mais ne vous attendez pas à des scènes un peu hot ou quoique ce soit; en fait, c'est plus glauque qu'autre chose, et ici il est plutôt question des penchants masochistes de ce cher Izuru. Ou plutôt de l'origine de tout ça...**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Quand j'étais enfant, il m'arrivait de rêver. Dans les plus beaux songes dont je me souviens, il y a celui où j'étais un guerrier valeureux sauvant une princesse au visage flou, mais dont j'étais certain de tomber amoureux.

Mais dans mes cauchemars, je sentais quelque chose ramper sur moi, dans le noir, et des choses qui me lacéraient, et m'étouffaient, et me brûlaient, et j'entendais toujours ce rire, ce rire qui me faisait me réveiller en hurlant le nom de ma mère; un rire corrompu, sirupeux comme de la chair en putréfaction…c'était comme des crocs qui me déchiquetaient l'oreille…et la langue d'un serpent à l'intérieur de ma gorge, m'étranglant.

A cette époque, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur cette sensation. Mais je savais que c'était une perversion; je le sentais au plus profond de mon âme. Cette façon de prendre du plaisir dans la douleur et ma propre terreur, c'était abject…

A présent, je ne rêve plus. Si je suis un guerrier, je suis aussi un prisonnier, qui attend d'être délivré. Ou bien ne le souhaitant pas, de toute façon. Je ne sais plus exactement. J'ai arrêté de penser à ça; j'ai arrêté de penser tout court. Je m'exécute simplement, comme le ferait un robot. Du moins j'essaie.

La nuit, tout me rattrape. Encore un devoir à accomplir, sans doute, mais je crains d'y mettre un peu trop d'ardeur. Je le crains tellement que je me force à rester immobile, lorsque j'entend le vantail coulisser. Quand j'entend des pieds nus marcher lentement vers mon futon. Quand le drap glisse dans un bruissement soyeux. Quand des doigts arachnéens parcourent ma peau, la griffant parfois, la caressant, la déchirant.

Quand je sens le cauchemar m'envahir doucement…et c'est délicieux, alors que ça ne devrait pas. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai plus de mère à appeler. La seule personne que je puisse appeler est l'homme qui m'étreint, nuit après nuit, et s'évertue à me faire crier son nom encore et encore. Si mes yeux restent définitivement clos, c'est pour m'enfuir; mais ce n'est que chimère, il n'y a pas moyen de fuir une obsession qui me travaille depuis que je suis gosse.

J'ai arrêté de rêver lorsque je suis entré à la 3ème division. Depuis que j'ai croisé le regard du monstre de mes cauchemars. Et de mes rêves les plus insensés. Ichimaru Gin.

Le rire du capitaine Ichimaru fait mal. Au cœur, principalement, comme une épine d'acier qu'on vous plante en pleine poitrine, qui empêche de respirer. A moins que ce soit le souvenir de ses doigts fins mais puissants enserrant ma gorge qui me fait cet effet.

Ce rire n'est pas effrayant. Il est juste méchant. Gratuit. Il veut juste que vous sachiez que vous êtes vraiment un sujet de plaisanterie pour lui, que vous n'avez aucune importance à ses yeux. C'est ce que je ressens. Son rire glisse sur moi comme de l'eau, et imprègne tout mon corps; après, je me sens souillé, mais c'est peut-être seulement d'avoir suer contre lui.

En fait, son rire est cruel. Il sait qu'il est blessant. Il le sait. Il rit, et ses dents brillent dans l'obscurité, je peux les voir malgré mes yeux fermés; elles brillent comme des perles de nacre. Prêtes à mordre; comme un serpent, il plonge, et c'est alors ma nuque qui brille, de sang vermeil cette fois. Mais je ne la voit pas, bien sur, je ne vois plus rien, je suis comme aveugle, et c'est tant mieux. Je préfère mourir que de supporter ça.

Mais je ne vais pas mourir. Pourquoi me tuerais-t-il ? Il a besoin de moi.

Le cauchemar ne peut pas vivre sans le rêveur, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Cette situation…elle ne me convient pas. J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent. J'aurais voulu…être aimé. Par la princesse de mon rêve.

Seulement voilà, c'est l'autre qui est en moi. La part de ténèbre. Et c'est elle que je veux désespérément.

Enfant, juste avant de me réveiller, lorsque ma vessie me lâchait, que ma mère arrivait précipitamment alertée par mes cris, avant qu'elle n'allume la lumière et ne découvre mon humiliation, juste à cet instant là, dans l'obscurité la plus noire, je savais que c'était plaisant de mourir. Parce que mourir aurait pu être agréable entre les griffes d'un monstre. Mais pas n'importe lequel : celui qui veut vous dévorer.

Celui qui a faim. Et d'une seule personne…moi.


End file.
